The scientific aims of the program are to develop new knowledge in the laboratory through clinical investigation of patients in the general area of transplantation immunology and in the related areas of cardiovascular, renal and hepatic physiology and to apply this knowledge toward a solution of the problems of renal, cardiac and hepatic failure in man. A major area of interest is the study of immunological enhancement and mechanisms for promoting it by means of antilymphocyte globulin in combination with treatment with antibody and antigen and its application to organ transplantation in man.